Star Wars: The Balance
by TangentTeam
Summary: Two Jedi discover themselves in a galaxy full of peril and unbalance. One takes an aggressive stance toward the future, while the other rides it passively. They begin to work together, but will they be able to keep the balance, or will they cause tidal waves? (Authors: TangentTwo & TangentOne)
1. The Destinies of the Chosen

TangentOne: The Star Wars dimension, I haven't been here much. If I'm not mistaken you've visited this place quite often, Two.

TangentTwo: Yep! It's perfect for my sadistic Sith lording! Oh, and the Twi'lek's are almost as hot as catgirls, so that's a bonus too.

TangentOne: Well, at least you're honest.

TangentTwo: I'm always honest! How dare you imply that I'm dishonest at other times!

TangentOne: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to microaggress.

TangentTwo: Micro... aggress? What the fuck? What does any of this have to do with Star Wars?

TangentOne: I don't know, it seems we went on a tangent.

* * *

Jaren Orden and his master, Kaiya Doiae, stood before the Jedi Council. Each member of the council regards the two with a sense of dissatisfaction. Satele Shan, the Jedi Grandmaster stares intently at Jaren with cold yet fair eyes.

"You passed the trials, Padawan." She acknowledges the young man. "However, we are not pleased with the way you did so. Jaren, you ignored the teachings themselves and chose to belittle the society we have built." Satele turns to look at Jarens master. "Master Kaiya, how did this happen? Where did he go wrong? I say this so he can learn, not to misjudge your guidance."

Kaiya stands forward and sighs before speaking. "I do not know, master. I have tried a myriad of times to push him in the right direction, but yet I failed. His emotions have a hold of him and they won't let go, and if left unchecked he could do more harm to himself and the order."

Satele thinks on Kaiya's words, along with every other council member present. Jaren felt anger rise from his chest but says nothing, as he knew now, was not the time. Orgus Din looks to Satele.

"Master Satele, we should bar him from the trials until Master Kaiya believes he is again ready to take them. As of now, he seems to be held by his emotions far more than is wise." He states formally.

Satele considers him for a moment. "You may be right. Does anyone else disagree?"

The rest of the council members hold their tongues and Satele nods in satisfaction.

"Master Kaiya, continue Jaren's training. He has much to learn." Satele informs with finality.

"You can't be serious Master Satele. I've worked hard and done everything necessary of me and you deem it not enough? This Order is built on weakness and inaction and you do all in your power to hold back those that you are afraid of!" Jaren shouts releasing his pent-up anger and sends a shockwave through the force.

"Calm down, Padawan. You must be rational, this is one of the reasons we are withholding you from your knighthood." Satele tries to calm the young man.

"No, you are holding me back because of who I could be. Don't pass your illusions off on me, it won't work any longer." He seethes out, his aura turning to encompass pure hatred.

"The decision has been made, Padawan. Leave while we give you the chance." Orgus demands of the fledgling Jedi.

Kaiya sets a palm on Jaren's shoulder. "Time to go."

Jaren refuses to concede, delving further into his hatred and nearly losing consciousness. His Master closes her hand, grabbing his shoulder and forcefully escorting him from the Council's Chamber. She continues until they are in a separate room, away from the other Padawan and Jedi so she can try and talk some sense into her wayward Padawan.

"How dare they treat me as if I'm a child! You could have done something, anything. Yet you chose to hold me back just as they did!" Jaren continues his vehement rhetoric.

"I couldn't have done anything. Just as you are unable to change the situation. The Masters were right, you need to calm down and be rational." Kaiya replies calmly while folding her arms.

"Calm down? If I was stronger I'd have made them see the errors in their words! This entire Order is the reason the Sith are able to go around doing as they wish without recourse!" He turns to face his master his eyes burning with anger and rage.

"Still your tongue. You are crossing a line you can never return from. Do not make this mistake." His Master warns carefully.

Jaren stands tall, his entire being now a washed with a feeling of calm, yet beneath the surface of his skin, an uncontrollable rage boiled his blood. He looks at his master with finality, he is finished with her lectures and her control. He flexes his entire body, allowing her and all those nearby to feel his rebirth.

Kaiya looks into her Padawan's eyes to find they've been replaced by a sea of blood. He raises his hand and holds it out while contorting into a vice-like shape. His master feels a grip around her throat, tightening with every passing second. A feeling of pure joy now controls Jaren, he is finally happy.

"Well _Master_ , it seems I have surpassed you and this Order." He taunts, closing his hand inch by inch.

"Th...is is n...ot true… po...wer." Kaiya manages to let out as the unseen hand tightens on her throat.

"'True power'? No, unlike yours mine is not an illusion, mine is real." Jaren returns, forming his hand into a fist hoping to end his Master's life as her body falls to the floor.

He walks over to her body, continuing to eye her with malice. As he walks closer, he begins to hear noises from outside of the room. People are rushing for help, while others were trying to forcefully enter the room and ascertain what is happening. Jaren curses and moves to the nearest window and leaps out onto the ground below. As he looks around he sees no one present. He then makes his way toward the nearest speeder station to find a way off of the planet's surface.

* * *

Xin Panteer and his master, Chu'umba, enter the Council Chamber just as Jaren leaves. Xin nearly speaks out to his childhood friend, but notices the urgency in Kaiya and decides to leave them be. Upon entering the chamber, near every member of the council smiles.

"Padawan, let me be the first to congratulate you on finishing the trials." Satele greets warmly.

A chorus of agreement runs through the rest of them, and Chu'umba smiles in his own way.

Xin bows deeply. "Thank you, Master Satele."

As Xin stands straight again, Satele continues her dialogue.

"We have already convened on this matter, and agree that you deserve the status of a Jedi Knight." She informs the delighted Jedi.

"Thank you again. I have no words to express my gratitude." Xin claims incorrectly.

"You may go forge your lightsaber, Knight Xin. You know where it is historically done." Satele motions with a hand in the general direction of the forge.

Xin bows in tandem with his master, and both exit unceremoniously. Just out of the chamber, Xin notices a presence of hate lingering in a room down the hall. He darts over to the door that lies between the hate and himself and force pulls it open. The door opens just in time for him to see a person drop out of the window, but his gaze locks onto the downed body closer to the entrance.

Chu'umba appears right behind him and kneels next to the passed out Kaiya.

"Go find the person who did this. It seems they've taken Jaren as well." Chu'umba orders before picking up the woman and calling for help.

As his Master spoke, he ran to the window and jumped out falling three stories. He scans the area and notices a cloak dash behind a corner. Xin takes off at full speed, intent on capturing the culprit immediately. The wind whips past his face as he runs and his adrenaline starts pumping. Once he reaches the corner he lays an abundance of force on his left foot to take the brunt of the sharp turn, then he pushes off and follows the brown cloak as it runs away from the temple.

His speed increases as the culprit lay in sight. Then something clicks in his mind, there's only one person. With another burst of speed, he follows the cloaked man around another corner to the front of the temple. There he sees the man run over and hop on one of the speeders at the station. He stops dead in his tracks when the hood of the cloaked man falls. His childhood friend locks eyes with him for a moment and he can briefly see the color change before he smiles wickedly and takes off.

Xin stands bewildered at the sight of his friend leaving, and more importantly, his friend's descent into the dark side. A spark of betrayal runs in his veins and he shoots toward the speeder station and hops on the closest one. The droid handler begins to protest, but Xin ignores him and follows after his friend.

His chase leads him to a landing dock for their shuttles. He jumps off his speeder as it flies forward and tracks Jaren down by sense alone. A shuttle turns on near the end of the dock and Xin starts toward it, shouting for the pilot to halt. As he draws ever closer, the shuttle doors lock audibly and he stares with malice at the retreating ship toward the sky.

He stands there for minutes on end, watching it climb ever higher into the sky and longer even after it leaves his view. Eventually, his Master stands by his side. The man gazes in the same direction his former Padawan does.

"You did all you could. You'll be glad to note Kaiya is still alive." Chu'umba prefaces.

"I couldn't stop him, Master. That jars me in ways I know it shouldn't." Xin replies, never looking away from the last location of the shuttle.

"You'll see him again. Your paths are intertwined, the force tells us so." Chu'umba continues calmly.

Xin turns to Chu'umba. "I need to make my saber. I want to go after him immediately." Xin begins to walk off.

"Don't act on your emotions so easily, this could be what he wants too." Chu'umba chastises.

"I'm not acting on my emotions, Master." Xin lies easily. "You told me to capture him, and so I will."

Xin never looks back at Chu'umba. His wound of betrayal festers and grows, and while he knows it is not the path of a Jedi to do so, it is all he can think about as he makes his way to The Ancient Forge.

* * *

Xin waves his new lightsaber experimentally. The purple blade swishes through the air satisfyingly, and the white core greets him with a wondrous gleam. The blade retracts at the push of a button and he clips it to his belt. With a determined mindset, he makes his way back to the Council Chamber.

Along the way a few Padawans he knows spot his new saber and approach to congratulate him. Instead of acknowledging their presence, he pushes past and continues to make his way along the giant halls of the Jedi Temple. He stands before the Council Chamber doors and knocks on the massive pair of wooden apertures.

"Come in." A voice sounds from inside.

Xin pushes the large doors and stands before the Council for the second time this day. The gates shut behind him on their own as every Council Member looks at him with curiosity.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Knight Xin?" Satele asks quizzically.

"Jaren Orden has taken to the Dark Side. Master Kaiya was found unconscious a few rooms down and Jaren fled the scene. I caught up to him at the landing dock just as he coerced the pilots to take off. I believe he is now at the fleet above Tython, searching for an interstellar capable ship to flee." Xin explains the full extent of the situation.

No visible change was made in any of the Council Members, but Xin could almost see their minds churning with possible courses of actions and ideas as to what this could mean. Satele shares a glance with Orgus before looking Xin in the eye.

"What would you do? You were close to him, it seems only right we gather your opinion." Satele asks, and instantly every Council Member's attention rested solely on the newly Knighted Jedi.

"I would bring him back," Xin states simply, knowing the Council Members would understand the full weight of his words.

Without deliberating, the Council comes to a consensus.

"What do you require to do so?" Orgus questions.

"The same tools he is looking for right now. An interstellar capable ship and a pilot. The rest I can handle." Xin answers.

"Even Knighted you cannot do everything, Xin. However, we will grant this request with a few stipulations." Satele begins. "Your Master, Chu'umba, must go with you. He will be commanding this operation. We are sending Master Kaiya with you as well, this is a matter of utmost importance." The Jedi Grandmaster finishes by standing, every council member mimics her at the same time.

Xin bows deeply, slightly frustrated with their decision, yet he defers to them. He leaves the chamber once he stands and searches for his Master. Undoubtedly, Chu'umba would be informed by the time he found him, so he took his time. He thinks on everything that led to this moment, there is very little he could find to force Jaren to act this way. He had a much more hands-on training than Xin did, and he thought that would attend to his needs better. He never once thought his friend is capable of doing what he's done.

With a silent curse in his mind, he knocks on Chu'umba's door and waits for an answer. With no answer given in a reasonable amount of time, he opens the door to find Chu'umba lost in meditation. He strolls in and closes the door behind him. The sharp sound draws Chu'umba from the meditative state. He stands from his cross-legged position on the floor, and his eyes that seem far too large for his face scrutinize his Padawan.

"What is the matter, Xin?" He queries.

"Your comm must have blown up. The Council has ordered us on a mission. We are to retrieve Jaren immediately, with Kaiya's assistance." Xin informs his Master.

Chu'umba strides over to his muted comm and sifts through the latest messages. He inwardly winces at the three orders he missed from the Grandmaster. He turns to his Padawan with a stoic face. Not that Xin could ever read the toad-like face of his Master, but he doesn't want Xin to even guess his embarrassment.

"Then we must leave immediately," Chu'umba replies with conviction.

Xin sighs at his Master's slothful tendencies and leads the way to the medical ward.

* * *

All three Jedi step off of the shuttle and onto the station above Tython. All of them instantly recognize the force surrounding a person opposite of their dock. Without communication, all of them run around the circular floor plan of the station. They pass multiple trader stations set just outside their docks and a few guard patrols who looked to them in curiosity. They stop at the dock where they all know Jaren went through and watch as the doors close on them.

Chu'umba reacts instantly, forcing the door to stop moving and allowing Xin to slip in before his strength faded and trapped him on the inside of the trading ship. Xin continues on quickly through the ship to the bridge. Once there, only one man sat in the pilot's seat, the rest of the bridge is empty.

"Jaren." Xin states.

"Ah, Xin." Jaren continues to prep the ship for departure without looking at his childhood friend.

"I can see I won't be able to stop you. Just answer one question. Why?" Xin asks, for once in over a decade showing anger in his words.

"Why? Many reasons, the most recent is the orders inaction and willingness to hold back those they fear." Jaren returns, anger too lacing his words.

"Are you saying they didn't make you a Knight? You passed the trials." Xin asks as he reaches for his saber.

"Don't bother, it won't help you. I'm sure my _Master_ has informed you of my failure." He threatens now finishing his preparation.

Xin pushes his arm back to his side. "Actually, she said nothing the whole way here. I can tell her resolve to bring you back is strong."

"I'd rather she'd died back in the Temple, along with the rest of the Council, but alas it was not to be. For now." Jaren states, finally standing and turning slightly to face his friend.

"After all these years of training. All of the blood, sweat, and tears spent on you becoming a Knight. On those _we_ spent on becoming a Knight. You desert and choose the dark side. Saying I'm ashamed of you is an understatement." Xin spits out with malice.

"I did what was right for me, the dark side was always with me. It took me until now to realize my true powers lie within it, and my blood." Jaren remarks, now looking his friend dead in the eye, showing his blood red iris.

"How quaint. You're even related to a Sith." Xin mocks.

"Not a Sith, _the_ Sith. The blood in my veins is purer than most in the entire Sith Empire!" Jaren reveals, smiling like a madman.

"This isn't over. I will bring you back, believe it." Xin informs his friend.

"Please try, I honestly would enjoy watching you fail." Jaren taunts with a laugh.

"Do you mind letting me off on the station before you leave? I'd hate to float around in space." Xin's demeanor changes to their usual friendly state if only a mask to hide his pain.

"You can take the escape pod once I'm in cold space, I'll not allow those Jedi fools a chance to get aboard and stop me." Jaren counters, turning back to his seat and sitting.

"Have it your way. May we meet again soon, friend." Xin finishes as he walks to the nearest escape pod.

Xin then enters and seals the pod. He prepares the tiny rescue vessel for travel, which takes less than five seconds. His mind wanders to their conversation, the past the two share and the utter betrayal that his friend refused to acknowledge. His malice turned to hatred as the ship undocks from the station and pulls away.

Near instantly, he pops the pod out from the ship and directs it down to Tython.


	2. Reconnection of the Chosen

TangentOne: I'm running out of witty ways to start these insights.

TangentTwo: You mean skits?

TangentOne: Skits of insights, perhaps.

TangentTwo: Just have a sex joke. Or a meat puppet joke.

TangentOne: Er, okay. Coconuts and Banana's enjoy Grapefruit's company.

TangentTwo: That's fucking horrible, you should feel ashamed. * **Shakes head solemnly** *

* * *

Xin strolls into his Master's room, just as he did four months ago during Jaren's disappearance. His Master sat cross-legged on the floor, just as before in a meditative state. When he shuts the door and the loud click sounds through the room, the toad-like man opens his eyes to scrutinize his Padawan.

"You rarely seek me out these days, Xin. What is the matter?" Chu'umba stands and his cloak ruffles loudly.

"The Republic Intelligence found Jaren. He's on Nar Shaddaa, gambling, whoring, whatever his whims dictate." Xin informs as his right-hand twitches close to his saber.

The action was not lost on Chu'umba. "You're taking his betrayal harshly. I'd wager near to Kaiya's, if not more." He comments.

"That I am. Our original mission was never declared over, Master. It is still our duty to capture him." Xin continues to explain.

"It may be, but you must rein in your anger, Xin. You walk the line with your words, and do not assume I don't feel your anger." Chu'umba lectures.

Xin inhales deeply and exhales slowly. "I apologize, Master. Unfortunately, I can't overlook his betrayal as simply as you or the Council may. I grew up with him, I can't help it."

"As long as you can control it, and never let it control you, I have no doubt you will be fine." Chu'umba returns, setting a three-fingered hand on Xin's shoulder. "Now we must inform Kaiya and the Council, I doubt he will be there long."

"I've already informed both, Master. You were the last I came to, I knew you would be late if I went to inform you first." In a roundabout way, Xin berates his master.

Beneath the stoic mask Chu'umba wears, he inwardly flinches at his Padawan's harsh critic.

"Then we should go." His Master concludes before leading the way to the landing dock.

* * *

On board a Corellian Defender-class Corvette, Chu'umba, Kaiya and Xin stand in a trio. The ship slips through space at a faster-than-light speed.

"Jaren has been up to very little these past four months. Only two notable things stand out from the SIS report." Xin explains to the two Masters. "He has made a few stops at Ilum. Far more than anyone could feasibly need. If he isn't at Ilum, harvesting God knows how many Ilum Crystals, he's at Nar Shaddaa wasting away his life."

"What could he be doing there?" Kaiya asks rhetorically.

The planet is a haven for criminals and those in need of harbor. It houses innumerable gambling houses, brothels, bars, and clubs. On the opposite hand, it also garners the filthy rich of the galaxy, hoping to find their days filled with gambling and whoring. Only an omnipotent force could know exactly what he's doing on a planet like that.

"You know as well as I do. The SIS only has very basic information on his location, he stays relatively close to the Red Light Sector. That's our best bet at finding him." Xin finishes.

"Let's devise a few plans. I don't want to face him without at least two contingencies." Chu'umba advises.

The hum of the ship drowns out any background noise as they debate the finer points of battle and strategy. They draw ever nearer to their lost compatriot.

Jaren sits alone in a rather lavish accommodation. He decided to buy a room at one of the biggest hotels on Nar Shaddaa to help mask his presence from the Jedi. Unfortunately for him, the SIS had already found the exact sector he was residing in. At least he was safe in the knowledge that to find him was more sheer luck than anything else. His door opens to two men clad in silver and black armor, one of which held their helmet in their arm.

"The Republic Intelligence goons sent for a squad of Jedi. They know you're here, well not 'here' specifically, but you get the point." The Mandalorian reports while leaning on one leg.

"Good, I was wondering when they would act. Is my armor where I asked you to hide it?" Jaren questions as he stands and grabs his cross-guard lightsaber from the table next to his chair.

"Yeah, still there. Omairr is still guarding it. Probably drinking his brains out, but he still has it."

"Perfect, inform him I'm on my way. When the Jedi arrive, tail them and alert me to their positions periodically." Jaren orders, as he strolls past the two Mandalorians.

"You got it." The Mandalorian responds casually as he follows the Sith out of the room.

* * *

The ship lands on a pad near the center of the district. The Jedi step off from the ramp and nod to each other. All three stride easily through the strip, ignoring the bustling city of flying cars and seemingly random gambling noises. They pass through the door into the building connected to the landing pad and split off to cover more ground. Xin grabs the attention of the nearest droid to him.

"Excuse me." Xin begins.

The vaguely humanoid droid clunks as it turns to face him. "Yes, sir?"

"I'm looking for a cantina. Preferably one where the unsavory type lazes about." Xin asks respectfully.

The droid moves its head in an inhuman way. "Many bars here correlate with your choice." The droid runs through an unreasonably large list.

"Okay, how about we narrow the parameters down? A place that the Hutts generally avoid, or don't frequent." Xin continues.

The droid moves his head in the same manner as before. "Quite a few bars correlate with your choices." Again, the droid runs through a monstrous list of the cantina.

"Alright, one more option. Any bars with those previous parameters, that are also attended by someone who fits a Jedi's description." The now bored Jedi adds on.

"In that case, only one cantina in this district fits the specifications. It's on Crimson Road, the third bar to the left if you exit from that door over there." The droid noisily points to a door near the opposite side of the building.

Xin bows slightly. "Thank you for your time."

With that, he walks out of the building and into the street. Every imaginable being was lining the road. Every type of alien with every type of vocation. Packed full of bodies, Xin forces his way through the crowd to follow the directions the droid gave. It takes him far longer than he wishes and sighs in relief at the sight of the bar.

He walks straight into the building, both the bouncer and himself ignore each other completely. Inside the bar, the dim atmosphere rested easily on his eyes, and the bustle of noise provided him good ambiance. The cantina was built specifically so people would feel at home when they enter if only to make them stay longer and spend more. Taking in the scene nothing, in particular, strikes him as odd. A Mandalorian in the far back drinks on his own, but that on its own wasn't enough to act on.

Xin strides to the bar and grabs the busy bartenders attention. "Excuse me, sir. A moment of your time?"

The blue-skinned Twi'lek faces the Jedi as he wipes down a shot glass.

"What do you want?" The Twi'lek snaps.

"I'm looking for a man, about my height, Human. Looks a bit like me." The young Jedi informs, easily disregarding the blunt manner.

"I see hundreds of you humans every day, I don't keep track of 'em." The bartender returns with mild annoyance.

"Certainly you'd see this one. Probably caused a couple scenes, I'd wager." Xin pushes for a better response.

"I haven't seen 'em, try asking the rest of this sorry bunch." The Twi'lek refuse to move on the matter.

Xin pushes off of the bar to look around. Interestingly enough, another two Mandalorians now sit with the original. While he scans the rest of the bar he can feel their gaze lay upon him every now and again and decides to talk to them. He makes his way over, the bar isn't nearly as crowded as the streets outside. Once there, one of the three unhelmeted soldiers regards him with a cool gaze.

"The fuck do you want?" The blunt soldier voices, looking at the man in front of him.

"Sorry to intrude on your get together, I was wondering if you have seen anyone who looks like me? Not just a human, but the whole deal." Xin inadvertently motions to his lightsaber non-threateningly.

"Why the hell would I tell you?" The man questions, looking him over.

"Why not? What have you got to lose?" Xin tries an unconventional route.

"If the person's like you, my life." The soldier says with a laugh.

Xin joins in on the soldiers laugh with a chuckle of his own. "I can make it worth your while." He turns serious, something about the Mandalorian strikes him as odd.

"I doubt it. No Jedi can afford to hire Mandalorians." He scoffs, taking a heavy swig of his drink.

"Maybe not with money, but there are always other means." Xin offers with a raised eyebrow.

"Unless you have something worth the same as a Republic Cruiser, I'm not interested." The Mandalorian barters.

"So you're working for him, then?" Xin guesses, he could be wrong and the Mandalorian is just in dire straights, but it seems the most logical jump.

The Mandalorian tries to speak but finds that words refuse to leave his mouth. Slowly he begins to rise out of his seat, clutching his neck for dear life. His eyes lead to a man stood behind Xin, clad in black and grey armor, the armor was form fitting and scaled, it sat closer than most armor these days. A mask covers his face, just as black as his armor, and a black sleeveless robe rests on his shoulder with the hood up.

"Chro...no...s!" The Mandalorian finally voices.

"I expected better from you, a Mandalorian who would negotiate a new contract while still under one. That puts you in quite the situation does it not?" The man says calmly, through his words betray their true intentions.

"I wa...sn't I swea...r!" The man tries his hardest to argue but the masked man is having none of it.

After a few more seconds the Mandalorian slumps and falls back into his chair, slamming down onto the table.

"Now, Jedi, what business did you have with my former associate?" The man asks, turning to face the ever stoic Xin.

"Chronos, is it? While… you look like a Sith, and I can feel your force… I've never heard of you before." Xin tries to elongate the conversation as he thinks the events through.

"That's for the best, my acts are not ones you'd wish to hear… or see. However, this is not the topic you were discussing with my associate now is it?" Chronos pushes the conversation back to its previous subject.

"You would be right… I'm looking for someone as I'm sure you know. A man my height, similar build. Uses one of these." Xin again motions to his lightsaber. "You wouldn't happen to have seen a man like that anywhere, have you?"

Chronos turns to face the remaining Mandalorians. "Aseenx have you seen our friend recently? The wayward Padawan who asked for our help. I don't recall his name but he wanted a place to stay as he planned his next move."

"I haven't, he took off a couple days ago. Said some shit about SIS or other." Aseenx replies with a swig of his pint.

"Well, that's rather unfortunate isn't it? I'm afraid I can't be of further assistance to you." Chronos sighs, waving off his companions.

"Well, in that case, I'll leave you be." Xin decides as he begins to walk away.

"Oh, and if you find him, please collect my fee from him." Chronos jokes and if his face was showing he'd be grinning.

Xin ignores the last comment and leaves the bar, back to the bustling street. Once outside he moves to the nearest alleyway and takes out his comm. He calls both Masters and they pick up almost instantly.

"Did you find something out?" Kaiya asks almost eagerly when she pops up as a hologram.

"Maybe. A Sith is here, at a bar on Crimson Road. He said he had seen Jaren, and that his hired Mandalorians helped him somehow. The whole situation rubs me the wrong way. If Jaren needed help, I doubt he'd go to a Sith Lord. He'd do everything on his own, or with necessary help from an underling." Xin explains.

"Are you saying you think the Sith is Jaren?" Chu'umba questions as the hologram flickers to show him instead.

"I'm saying it's a possibility, and probably our best lead." Xin agrees, raising his free hand to his chin in thought.

"We have your location, we'll head on over right away. Keep tabs on him, and try not to alert him to your presence." Chu'umba orders as both he and Kaiya sign off.

Xin inwardly sighs as he makes his way back through the horrendous crowd and into the cantina, thankfully the man he talked to is still there, along with the two remaining Mandalorians. The previously killed one has been removed, one way or another.

Xin sits at a table close to the door with his right shoulder facing the group and waits patiently. Soon enough, a Twi'lek waitress comes to his table.

"What are ya having?" She queries rustically.

"Just a water, thanks." Xin distractedly answers, never moving his focus from the group.

"Water isn't free, you sure?" She asks again.

"Huh? Water isn't free? What- nevermind, yes water is fine." Xin replies befuddled.

The Twi'lek shrugs and walks off toward the bar, leaving Xin to return to his watch duty. Xin watches as one of the Mandalorian grows angry with the Sith, then drastically calms far quicker. A few more words were spoken between them before Chu'umba and Kaiya enter the cantina at near enough the same time. The Waitress brings over a glass of water for Xin and moves away just as both Master Jedi sit across from him.

"That must be the Sith you were talking about." Chu'umba wagers as he follows Xin's gaze.

"Indeed, he killed one of the Mandalorian when I met him. I can guarantee he's a Sith if nothing else." Xin informs without letting his gaze waver. "Though, the one thing that strikes me as odd more than anything else, is his mannerisms. Since I don't have proof, I can't say it's Jaren for sure, but they certainly act a lot alike."

Both masters watch him for a few minutes before Kaiya speaks up. "I can see it, in the way he grabs his cup."

The Jedi collectively stand at an unspoken command and march over to the table as if they were taking a leisurely stroll. Chronos looks to them as they approach, along with both Mandalorians.

"Ah, if it isn't our Jedi friend, and what's this, a few more join him? How can I be of service? I've already told you all I can of that wayward Padawan of yours." Chronos greets Xin and his party.

Chu'umba, in the center of the trio, metaphorically steps up. "We believe you know more than you let on." He answers honestly.

"Now why would I lie to you?" The masked man queries.

"The same reason all Sith lie. It's compulsive." Xin retorts at a warning's glance from his Master.

"I never said I was a Sith, you came up with that yourself. I'm just a man trying to get by in a galaxy full of thieves and conmen." Chronos counters.

"Jaren, I know it's you." Kaiya boldly declares.

No visible change happened to any person present, but the air felt a lot tenser.

"Now why would a wayward Padawan fabricate such a ruse? Wouldn't it be safer to keep moving, or even venture into Empire space? Not a Moon filled to the brim with both Imperial and Republic Intelligence?" The masked man points out, looking at the trio before him.

"Because it's safer to keep moving. No one expects it, Jaren." Xin informs the man.

"You Jedi never can admit your faults, can you? Oh, how I miss clients who are not Jedi, so much easier to work with." Chronos sighs, standing up from his seat.

"You can't talk your way out of this. You should know that by now. Come with us, back to Tython. You made a mistake, but those can be rectified." Xin pleads, hoping to avoid a brawl.

"Fine, this act has gotten rather boring I'll admit, but I'm going nowhere." Chronos concedes, placing his hand onto his mask and takes it off. "You Jedi really are a bane on this galaxy." Jaren's face now fully revealed.

"I'll ask you again, Jaren. I know we've had this conversation before, but why? Freedom is nice, I'll admit that. But killing indiscriminately? I can't imagine this is really you." Xin implores the man he still considers a friend.

"How you still fail to see my reasons really does shock me, I've told you my purpose. I can finally express myself and be who I was born to be. A man no order can contain." Jaren seethes, dismissing Xin's words.

"Is it really just personal gain? Is there no motive, an overarching goal? Something that can say you're still human? Still my friend?"

"You're friendship means little to me, as it always has." Jaren snaps, reaching behind his robe, producing two lightsabers in his left hand. "Now, shall I show you why I left?" He finishes placing his mask back onto his face.

Chu'umba, Xin, and Kaiya each draw and ignite their own lightsabers, a green, purple and blue respectively. Jaren mirrors his opponents, moving one of the sabers to his right hand and igniting them both. Blood red blades shoot out of both hilts.

"Black cores. You really did harvest Ilum crystals." Kaiya states solemnly.

"It was rather fun killing the miners and republic soldiers guarding them." Jaren taunts, lying with the intent to cause disarray.

A guy in the front of the bar starts to hype up the fight and takes bets from everyone else in the bar. A few patrons get up to leave casually, but most move over and begin to place their wagers.

"Killing again… why? I just don't understand." Xin continues, moving into his stance.

Xin holds his blade in a foregrip, yet it is held behind him in a low stance with his hand slightly forward. Both Masters slide into their own style, Kaiya a ramrod straight with her body, and the saber held at a forty-five degree angle, and Chu'umba with a similar style to his Padawan.

"Have you not yet realized I don't need you to understand? Nor do I care!" Jaren growls, shifting his form and entering his battle stance.

Jaren stood in a wide stance, holding both of his sabers forward away from his center. Leaving his chest open to attacks. At this point the bar had quieted down, everyone stood or relaxed on the other side of the bar with alcohol and interested gazes. Each Jedi and Jaren watch each other with calculating eyes. They know how the other fights, they know how they will react, however, Jaren was now an uncertainty.

Xin still doesn't understand his friend's actions, they fester in his mind before he pushes them aside. He cannot fight while thinking on the past, he needs to be calm. As he finally clears his mind, Jaren summons a mighty shockwave of force and directs it towards his former master. Xin and his master were able to block the wave, whereas Kaiya was hit with the full brunt sending her flying across the cantina.

The remaining Jedi shake off the shockwave and ready themselves again for an attack. Before they could, however, Jaren was a step ahead of them. Slashing wide and fast never relenting in his onslaught. Both Chu'umba and Xin deflect each strike, allowing the momentum from the attacks to follow through, hoping to catch him off balance sooner rather than later. Both Master and Padawan use the same form of lightsaber combat, Makashi.

Chu'umba spots an opening on the left side, Jaren had swung a little too high, leaving room for a swift punishment. Chu'umba's saber darts forward like a snake and skids past the armor greedily. Instantly, Jaren turns defensive. He pushes himself back, using the force to augment his jump. He lands between a large group of patrons, their amusement turned to fear near instantly.

"You underhanded rogue!" Chu'umba curses.

Jaren grins, knowing his plan has worked, the Jedi are more hesitant to attack a group of civilians. Even if they are mostly criminals. Xin begins to run towards his friend ignoring the civilians around him, but before he gets too far his master leaps in front of him while still facing the threat.

"Xin, no! This is not the way of the Jedi. Remember your trials." The Toad-like man berates.

He hears his Master's words and realizes his fault. Unfortunately for Chu'umba, his action was another necessary for Jaren's victory. Jaren again uses the force to push past his physical limitations and race to the Toad-mans side, swiftly kicking the small of his neck, knocking the man unconscious. The masked man jumps back to his original position, before shutting his sabers off.

"It's just you and me, friend." Jaren voices, a pleased tone filling his words.

Xin keeps his blade activated, but loathes the idea of having to use it against Jaren. "So it seems, friend."

Unlike Jaren's version, Xin still sees him as a friend. Someone who betrayed him, their life goal, their friendship, but he still believes he can return.

"You asked why I left. Well, I have told you, but this once I'll reiterate. I chose this so I could be free from those who'd hold me back because they fear I will hurt those around me. Which you may say was right, but yet whose fault is it that it became reality? Mine or theirs?" Jaren explains while knowing the hypocrisy in his words.

"You used to be a nice guy. I'd even say nicer than me. You truly cared about the people from our home, that's why you wanted to become a Jedi. Do you remember that? The first time the force was explained? The first time we learned of the balance?" Xin questions his friend, not relaxing his stance in the slightest.

"Ah, the balance, the Light, and Dark, both failed orders. I walk my own path, not theirs. I still care about home, I spent time there with my family. You should know, you were spying on me after all. The only thing that changed was the illusion of myself the Jedi forced me to don." Jaren remarks with passion.

"How many have you killed?" Xin asks bluntly, with no remorse.

"Since I left? No more than four people, and even then they forced my hand."

Xin winces. "You killed before you left?"

"You didn't? The missions I took with her left little choice in the matter. It's part of our paths, sooner or later it happens." Jaren answers his friend's query.

Xin sheathes his blade and stands straight, pity and sorrow laced his eyes. "I didn't know. I've only ever gone on diplomatic missions… I have yet to take the life of anything but a droid."

"Then I'll help you." Jaren turns and force chokes the nearest Mandalorian he had hired, slowing dragging the man over to him. "This man has killed thousands, most of them innocent. He's committed more war crimes for the Empire then you'd believe one man could perform, yet here he is, profiting with no recourse."

The man floats in the air between the two, being forced to face the Jedi who stares at him stoically.

"You say I've fallen to the Dark Side. No, I embraced it but still linger in the light. I'm the balance you speak of, yet never hear the true tales of. I do what I must to keep the balance." Jaren informs his friend, hoping for his understanding.

"What does this have to do with the dangling man?" Xin asks, ignoring the words for later reflection.

"He killed innocents without objection, he is the dark you Jedi fight so hard to defeat. Yet you will never kill them, no, you simply try to change them and hope for the best. His life is forfeit, and if you can't see that, then are you really a Jedi?" Jaren states, hoping his friend can tell between the two Jedi he mentions.

Xin stares at his friend between the Mandalorian's struggling legs. He knows he is a Jedi, that is what his training is about, what the Council agreed he is. But he sees the truth in his friend's words if only a minute amount. He looks at the helmeted Mandalorian with malice and hatred, if what his friend says is true, the man deserves far more than death. In his heart, the struggle rages.

"He can be saved, Jaren. Even with all that he's done." Xin replies defiantly behind a mask of confidence, deep down he feels confused.

"You are truly a fool, Xin." Jaren closes his hand into a fist, breaking the neck and severing the spinal cord of the Mandalorian. "I had hoped you'd see past the lies of the council, the inaccuracies of their teachings, but you didn't. I'm truly sorry, friend." He places both his sabers back onto his lower back and brings out a crossguard lightsaber in return.

The blade ignites and a silver blade forms, while the ports on the side flicker to life venting the heat of the cracked crystal.

"Silver? How?" Xin reacts, drawing his own blade in retaliation.

"It was my mother's, a present to her when she was young. She gave it to me when I returned home." Jaren says with compassion before looking to his friend. "I wish it could've ended a different way."

"Jaren, we don't have to fight. Just… go. I won't tell the Jedi, you've given me too much to think about and I can't handle a fight right now." Xin relinquishes his stance and returns to his Master's side.

"If it were that simple, I would," Jaren admits.

"It is, I will tell them you bested me. Go before I change my mind." Xin orders while inspecting his Master, his voice turns raspy as he speaks.

"A fool 'til the end, farewell friend," Jaren says, immediately rushing his friend and swiping his blade down his back.

'At least it feels painless.' Xin thinks as he slumps to the ground, the young man watches his friend retract his blade out of the corner of his eye. Jaren stands there for just a moment before leaving through the front door as the crowd parts for him. 'May the Force be with you always, Jaren.'


	3. Sabers and Ships

TangentOne: What's going on?

 _Scores of prostitutes from every walk of life line the halls of the Tangential Mansion._

TangentTwo: I decided it was time you get laid.

TangentOne: I'm not a virgin, you know.

TangentTwo: You're not? Bloody fuckin' hell! You coulda fooled me!

TangentOne: *Holds his head in his hands dejectedly*

TangentTwo: Wait, you are fooling me, aren't you? You little go-getter you!

TangentOne: No, I'm not fooling you. You're just an imbecile.

TangentTwo: I doubt anyone is going to call me an imbecile with one hundred and sixteen prostitutes at my beck and call!

* * *

Xin doesn't know how long he's been out. This is the first time he's woken up in recent memory, and no marks of passed time lay anywhere in his room. He tries to sit up in bed but finds his muscles lack the strength to do so. Dejected, he lays back down and considers his friend.

'The balance. Both sides preach about the Force in separate ways. The Jedi; peace, knowledge, serenity, and harmony. In the end, they believe their ways of helping those, even those who deserve nothing less than death, are correct. The Sith; power, strength, passion, and victory. They use the force to further their agenda, their passions. As despicable as that is I can see a similarity between the two.' Xin thinks as the time passes.

Not too long after his mind went blank in deliberation, a nurse enters his room. His eyes flutter open to see her writing on a pad, and checking over his vitals on a screen he didn't notice before.

'So I made it back to Tython, then.' He muses.

The nurse turns to him and notices his open eyes, with a smile she gives a small wave and begins to speak to him, though the words come muddled and difficult to here. He shakes his head slightly in hopes to convey that, as a mask covered his mouth which prevented him from speaking.

She holds up a finger and moves to a stationary comm on the wall. She calls someone and speaks with them for a while before returning to Xin's side. With a few minor adjustments to the medical equipment, his hearing returns to natural, and the mask comes off.

"Are you feeling alright, Knight Xin?" The Nurse asks obligatorily.

"If by alright, you mean uncomfortable, then yes." Xin sasses back, hoping to lighten the mood.

The nurse smiles and turns to the door when a knock is heard. "Come in, he's awake."

The door opens to reveal his Master, Chu'umba, who enters gracefully and again, fashionably late to Xin's awakening.

"Nurse, leave us for a moment. I must share a few words with my Padawan in private." Chu'umba orders, his face as unreadable as ever to Xin.

The Nurse gives a small bow before leaving the two to their business. Chu'umba moves to Xin's side and takes his hand.

"Is everything alright, Master?" Xin asks, worried for every number of reasons.

"I want you to know the Jedi stand with you. The Council is sad to have lost such a promising Padawan such as Jaren." Chu'umba informs solemnly.

'Bullshit, they're glad a traitor is no longer with them.' Xin retorts in his mind. "I believe you, Master. Don't worry about me; I'll find my path again." He promises vaguely.

"Good. What happened after I was knocked out?" He turns the conversation serious.

'I let him leave.' Xin reminds himself. "He got the better of me, without you at my side I wavered, he used it against me and swiftly outplayed me."

Chu'umba sighs and Xin thinks for the first time that he has never seen his Master so animated before. Yes, of course, Chu'umba has sighed, has been happy and sad. But never has he held Xin's hand, never has he sighed in this manner.

"That's what I was afraid you'd say. It seems there's no going around it. The Council asked me to make sure your emotions would not get in the way of this case, and I don't believe you when you say that you wavered. You're too attached, Xin. We're no longer going after Jaren." Chu'umba continues sadly if only letting his emotion bleed through minutely.

'You bastards.' Xin thinks. "If that is the will of the Council, then so be it." Xin acquiesces.

Chu'umba loses his sad overtone for a more shining one. "I knew you'd see reason. I'll let the Council know you agree with their decision." He takes his leave unceremoniously.

Xin's anger now has no point of reference. At first, he felt betrayed by his friend, yet that turned out to be a fluke. He wasn't angry at his friend, so much as what his friend had done. Then he explains his reasons, and it starts to fall into place to Xin. The Jedi are too peaceful, and the Sith are too chaotic. There must be a balance, just as the Jedi teach.

'Someone has to keep a balance, and it seems Jaren took the step before I did.' Xin muses.

* * *

Xin now moves around the temple of his own power. Two months have passed, and he has regained most, if not all, of his ability. Now he walks to the Council Chamber for the first time in over half a year. His mind was filled with expectations for the future, both good and bad, and none of them he saw lie with the Jedi.

He knocks on the Council Chamber doors and almost instantly a voice calls through allowing him to pass. Once inside, the doors close behind him on their own. He takes his position at the fore of the members, who each look to him with interest.

"How has your healing progressed, Knight Xin?" Satele questions lightly.

"Well, thank you for asking. However, that is not why I am here." Xin informs the Council.

"Then please, enlighten us." Satele offers the spotlight.

Xin clears his throat before speaking. "The way of the Jedi. It doesn't speak to me like it used to." As he says those words, every Council Member narrows their eyes slightly. "But not in the way you think. I wish to keep a balance in the force, and while the Jedi and Sith do a good job for the majority, we neglect those who cannot use our help. Take the Twi'lek colony here on Tython. Because the Republic told them it was too dangerous, you do not protect them, even though they are right here, and are in danger constantly."

"It pains me to watch them from afar, unable to help them simply because the Republic deems them unsafe. Shouldn't that be where you step in? Where you defend the weak? The Order's wishes and mine do not coincide anymore. I wish to exile myself peacefully. I will do what the Order cannot and keep balance in places you do not watch." Xin explains carefully, choosing every word with precision.

The Council Members look to one another, and they begin to discuss the matter in front of Xin. Over half believe he simply wishes to follow his friend, that his emotions got the better of him. The rest take his words as truth, and in the end, Satele makes a decision.

"Relinquish your lightsaber and you can leave. We will not hunt you, but be aware that we will have eyes on you. If you can keep the balance, we will know." Satele offers a hand forward.

Xin hesitates as he grabs his hilt. This is a point of no return, though it has already been crossed, there is still time yet to fix it. He deliberates for half a fleeting moment before forcing himself to hand over the lightsaber. He holds it out to Satele, and she grabs it with the force, flinging it over to her.

"Thank you for the time you spent with me. Tell Master Chu'umba I am sorry, I do not have the heart to see him myself." Xin bids his farewell and leaves the Chamber.

* * *

Jaren is sitting inside his residence on Nar Shaddaa, staring out over the Red Light Sector he resides in. A blue Twi'lek saunters over to him and leans on the back of his chair before she starts a dialogue.

"It seems you were right about him." The Twi'lek mentions, running her hand through his hair.

"Of course I was, he is my friend after all. Send the Mandalorians after him, they'll direct him back here soon enough." Jaren states, picking up his glass of liquor.

"Always so sure of yourself aren't you? A quality I admire. More wayward Sith and Jedi are asking for Lightsabers, word has spread." She informs him, joining him at gazing over the sector.

"Good, I may hate their orders, but amongst them may be a few who share my views on the Force and wish to help create balance." Jaren explains taking a large swig of his drink, before standing.

"Aw, where are you going?" The Twi'lek mumbles as she watches Jaren leave.

"To my forge." Jaren says bluntly, his eyes showing the rest of the message.

"Oh, okay, I'll be here waiting for you. Of course, after I tell the meatheads your orders." She winks before turning to the bathroom to dress.

* * *

Xin steps off a ramp extended from a transport ship onto a low-level landing pad. Coruscant, the Capital of the Republic and home to all sorts of people from every walk of life. Xin sees no better place to begin his search. His attire changed dramatically since leaving the Jedi. No longer does he wear his simple Jedi attire with its bland armor.

Now Xin wears loose black leggings stuffed into brown boots, a simple tunic swept back with a thin ornamental loincloth in front. The tunic is a beige color with purple trim. For protection, he wore grey plasteel breastplates and scale-style pauldrons, along with fabric gloves with a plasteel spine over the forearm. Xin's long brown hair is tied back in a high ponytail, which shows his grey eyes and genuine features.

Xin walks in silence as he contemplates his next move, really the sky is the limit for him. First on his list is to find a guide or a navigator. Someone who knows the galaxy inside and out. His first thought is to head to a cantina or bounty office, as it is extremely unlikely to run into such a person.

"Oi, you there!" A human voice calls out from the other side of the large pad.

Xin is pulled from his thoughts to look at the mechanic carting around boxes, the man makes his way to Xin in record time.

"Can I help you?" Xin asks respectfully.

"You carry yourself like a Jedi, are you one?" He questions hurriedly, abandoning his crates.

"Not in the traditional sense, why do you ask?" Xin returns with his own question.

"I can't afford to pay my son's medical bills. The last Jedi I went to said he was too busy, that the force willed his death." The man quickly speaks. "I've been working my ass off lately to get enough credits, but if you have the time, please help me."

Xin nods instantly. "Lead the way, I will do all I can."

The gruff man thanks, Xin profusely before running off, happy to finally have a way to help his son. Xin follows close behind him, even to the same degree when the man athletically jumps into a taxi car.

"The doctor said he wouldn't have longer than a week to live, and that was four days ago. I honestly have no idea how that Force stuff works, but if it can help Ronbo then I'm all for it." He continues as the taxi takes off toward the direction he set in.

"Like I said earlier, I will do all I can," Xin promises. "But it may not be enough, the Force is a fickle beast."

"It's a damn sight better hearing someone say they'll do something than turn me away for not having enough credits." He spits out venomously. "Oh, I didn't pull you from anything important, did I?"

"Nothing is more pressing than saving a life. I'm ashamed of the Jedi who turned you down." Xin returns with his own small amount of venom.

"Ashamed, eh? You some big shot then?" The man half joking, half seriously questions.

"No, you could say I'm the exact opposite and you'd be closer to the truth." Xin replies vaguely.

The rest of the cab ride is spent in silence, except for the occasional curse from the man to have the cab move faster. Soon enough they arrived at a lower level than Xin landed in Coruscant. They both hop off, and Xin lets the man take the lead as they move through dim-lit passages. At some point, rooms started to pop up as they ran and gradually spaced together the further they went.

Eventually, he stops at a door and flings it inward. The man rushes to a side room as Xin felt the Force around them. Xin steps into the apartment and closes the door, then he moves to the same room the father went into. The child, Ronbo, lay on his bed quietly, speaking only in a whisper to his father. The child spots Xin as he enters, but has no energy to physically respond.

Without exchanging a word, Xin knelt next to the child and felt every ounce of pain the child is bearing. He begins to knit the broken and disjointed parts back together, enduring the pain with the child. Their faces wince at the same time as the illness fades and the pain leaves.

"He'll be fine. I was able to mend him." Xin answers as he stands.

The father drops to his knees and rests his elbows on the bed, holding his son's hand with both of his own. "Thank you, thank you so much."

Xin nods and begins to take his leave, returning to his original thoughts from before. He leaves the apartment and casually walks down the hallway while debating the best course of action. Bounty Hunters cost a lot of money, money he is not in possession of. Volunteers are extremely unlikely and would go about their business even with him there, leaving him very few options.

Xin sighs and rests his hands on his hips as he stops moving. "This is a pain. I suppose I need credits first anyway, I don't have a ship." He mutters out loud.

"Oi, Jedi!" The same father's voice calls out to him.

Xin turns to the man quizzically. "Yes?"

"I can't just let you go, you helped me so I should do something for you in return. You said you needed a job?" The man asks.

"More specifically I need a pilot and a ship. The job is a means to that end." Xin explains while crossing his arms.

The man scratches his head. "You need a pilot and a ship? I thought Jedi had all of that already."

"I told you before, I am not a traditional Jedi. I was trained by the order, but we separated not too long ago." Xin informs the man.

"Well, I happen to be a pilot, and own a ship." The man beams proudly. "I'm living on Coruscant because of the little guy you just saved. He's always been sickly, it was easier to be stationary than move about, but you healed him. The least I could do is take you where you need to go."

"That would be a great help, but I must inform you I don't intend to stop at just one planet. I'm looking for a certain person while finding myself. It won't be quick." Xin clarifies for the wayfarer.

"Is Ronbo okay to fly now?" He asks back, thinking of Xin's words.

"He was fine to fly before. I can say he won't regress from my treatment, so there's no need to worry about being near a hospital." Xin replies easily abating the man's worries.

"Then we'll help you, Ronbo has always wanted to see the stars close up!" He exclaims. "Oh, right. I never told you my name, it's Treshaw." The man holds out a hand which Xin shakes with a firm grip.

* * *

Xin, Treshaw, and Ronbo stand in a line looking at the ship. It is a rustic circular design with a spire in the center jutting forward that serves as the cockpit, and an arm for cargo hanging off the left side.

"She ain't much to look at, but she'll get us where we need to go." Treshaw promises.

"I'll trust your judgment on that. It looks rather… dejected to me." Xin distractedly comments.

Treshaw turns to Xin sharply with a glare. "Don't insult my ship, she's the best damn partner in the galaxy."

Xin raises his hands in a defensive manner. "I didn't mean anything by it. Promise."

"Better not have." He huffs. "Come on kiddo, we have to get this thing ready to fly." Treshaw says to his child.

"I get to help?" Ronbo asks with dazzled eyes.

"Of course! You're going to own her one day, so you have to start learning now." Treshaw ruffles his son's hair.

"Awesome!" Ronbo intelligently replies.

Xin watches the exchange with a soft spot in his heart. The father and son duo head onto the ship to ready it for travel and Xin turns away to look for a bench to rest on. Treshaw gave a week before he saw it fit to fly, so Xin has plenty of time to think about his next move, and to reminisce about how smooth this encounter went.

He supposes the next logical step is to find Jaren. His friend seemed to know something he didn't, even though he let on enough to get him thinking. Xin inwardly sighs as he remarks at how difficult it's going to be to find him without the SIS helping. A mental shrug and hungry thought later, he moves on to imagining his next meal in great detail as a meditation technique.


	4. Reunion and Truths

TangentOne: Do you ever get the feeling we're missing something?

TangentTwo: Yes, all the time.

TangentOne: It's quite aggravating, I just have no idea what it could possibly be.

TangentTwo: I know what you mean. ***Nods sagely*** Though, I have a feeling catgirls could help.

TangentOne: ***Blank stare*** You're insufferable.

TangentTwo: So I take it you don't want to have fun with catgirls? I finally found the right dimension. ***Eye twinkle***

TangentOne: Of course I want to have fun with catgirls! Who in their right mind would say no? ***Giggles maniacally as Two claps his hands***

* * *

The XS Stock light freighter that Treshaw has dubbed, 'Katarin', begins the landing procedure on the water world of Manaan. A small landing pad barely accommodates the vessel when it touches down, and the ship is immediately is beset upon by a rather formally dressed Selkath. The ramp lowers and Xin steps off to face the man, who he bows slightly too out of respect.

"Apologies for the intrusion. We've traveled here from Coruscant and are just looking to fill up the tank, we'll be out of your way soon." Xin explains once he rights himself.

"No issues at all, sir. I was just on a stroll in this area and decided to greet you. I'll let the mechanics know you need fuel." The Selkath replies with his own slight bow.

The alien takes his leave just before Treshaw disembarks. He strides right next to his new friend confidently.

"Nice people, never had any issues with them. Always willing to talk things through." Treshaw then notices two Mandalorians walking towards them from his periphery. "Them on the other hand, well that's a different story."

Xin's face goes stoic upon seeing them. The one in front has her helmet removed, and her hair flows behind her soft face. The two stop a comfortable distance from the travelers and their silver and black armor glints off the star's rays.

"Finally found you. Could have made it easier you know." The woman groans, looking at Xin

Treshaw shifts uncomfortably while Xin remains stoic. "When you say 'found me', I hope that doesn't include blaster fire." Xin comments loosely, motioning vaguely to the large blasters.

"Not this time, we'd be dead not long after if it did." She informs him, sighing audibly.

"Well, I can't imagine the Council sending Mandalorians after me. That must mean you work with 'Chronos', I'd wager." Xin guesses, much to Treshaws dismay.

"Who the fucks 'Chronos'?" She immediately questions, a confused demeanor taking ahold of her.

"You're not? Oh… I must have been wrong. Who are you working for?" Xin queries, wishing for the comfort of a lightsaber at his belt.

The Mandalorian turns back to her partner. "Didn't she say this guy was meant to be smart?"

Her partner gives a very dramatic shrug and just nods to his gun as if to say 'I only shoot people, not deal with them'.

"Bloody useless git, we're here on the orders of Alyssar. She wants you to know that she's awaiting your presence at the place you realized the truth. Or some shit like that, I don't know, I was only ordered to point you in the right direction." The Mandalorian sighs again, placing her helmet back onto her head and equiping her blaster rifle.

"The place I realized the truth?" Xin wonders aloud as some Selkath mechanics exit the nearest building.

Treshaw continues to eye the Mandalorians carefully while Xin deliberates what she means. A metaphorical light bulb lights in his mind and he looks to Treshaw with a smile. But before he can speak, the female Mandalorian catches his attention.

"So, you going to say anything? We can't leave until you give us something to take back." She explains.

Xin turns to them quizzically before realizing his mistake. "Oh, sorry. Yes, absolutely. Tell your employer I'll be there soon."

The Mandalorians give a nod and walk off. Once out of earshot, Treshaw turns to his new friend with concern.

"What the hell was that about? You didn't tell me Mandalorians were looking for you." He asks forcefully.

"That's because I didn't know they were. Besides, if this 'Alyssar' has the relations I think she does, they would have never hurt us." Xin eases his partner.

"Why are you so certain about that?" Treshaw demands as the Selkath begin to fuel their ship.

"Because they work for a friend. Not all Mandalorians share the same master, as I'm sure you know." Xin lectures as Treshaw gives a sigh.

"One of us needs a weapon. I don't want to be unarmed like that again." He comments as he turns to walk back into the ship all while scratching his head.

* * *

"I still can't believe we came here." Treshaw mutters as the party of three exits Katarin.

"You can leave if you wish. You did not have to accompany me." Xin returns to him politely.

"You ain't gettin' rid of me that easy." Treshaw retorts.

Xin shrugs and makes his way to the only cantina he remembers. Both Treshaw and Ronbo follow closely, making sure to keep him in sight always. Especially when they enter the street below them. It's as crowded as Xin remembers, if he didn't know any better he'd say it got worse. The wayward Jedi slides his way through the crowd while pausing to let his two compatriots catch up.

Eventually, and far longer than Xin wanted, they came upon the same cantina as last time. They enter to find relief of the smothering crowds and give a collective sigh of relief.

"That was intense." Treshaw comments.

"That's only the beginning. Next comes the moment of truth." Xin answers as he locks his gaze onto Jaren's form sat at the back of the bar.

Xin takes the initiative and strides over easily, noticing a blue-skinned Twi'lek smothering his friend's right side. Jaren looks up at the presence of Xin and both lock eyes with a stoic gaze. The woman shifts her head from person to person before giving up and relaxing in her original position.

"Took you long enough." Jaren jokes, standing from his seat.

Jaren has removed his armor, wearing black leather boots with black plasteel sat over his shins. A similar shade of loose leggings with their own black plasteel thigh guards adorned his legs. His upper torso was a mottle of grey and black, a black shirt with grey plasteel armor over either breast and each half of his abdomen. A tight high collar form fitted his neck and a sleeveless cloak sat on his shoulders.

"Well, you certainly didn't make it easy." Xin remarks back, extending a hand.

Jaren reaches forward and grabs his friend's hand, and Xin pulls him into a one-armed hug. The two separate and return to the conversation at hand.

"I told Alyssar to make it easy, she must have misheard me." Jaren looks towards his companion with a mocking gaze.

Xin looks over Jaren's shoulder to the Twi'lek now lying stretched out on her back in the booth. She gives a small wave of her hand.

"I suppose it was the best way. The Jedi are watching me." Xin casually informs.

"No one's watching you on Nar Shaddaa unless you count the SIS, Imperial Intelligence, The Hutts and... well me." Jaren looks back at Xin with a grin.

Treshaw takes this time to interject. "You have one fucked up life, Xin." He comments from a few steps back.

Xin shrugs. "Right. Well, all three of us are tired from the journey here, if uneventful. Do you have a more private place we can rest?"

"My residence has more than enough room for you and your party. Zhi, come here." Jaren mentions before calling out an order.

A Mandalorian appears from behind Xin and his companions and stands before Jaren as she takes off her helmet.

"Yes, boss?" Zhi asks looking at the three next to her. "I see you made it safely."

"No one else showed up with guns to stop us." Xin jokes with a smile.

Treshaw and Ronbo take a step away again, Ronbo is beyond curious about the situation, but his father makes sure to keep him safe.

"Even here? You got lucky." Zhi laughs heartily before looking back at her boss.

"Take them to my residence and set them up with any rooms they desire, other than the ones I've set aside." Jaren orders her, before waving her off.

"Come on you three, I don't intend to wait for you to catch up." The Mandalorian barks as she exits the cantina whilst placing her helmet back on.

Xin urges the family of two onward so he can take up the rear, and once they're out of the cantina, Jaren turns to Alyssar and motions for her to sit up so he can return to his seat.

"Do you have to lounge about so much?" Jaren questions rhetorically.

Alyssar gives a sly smile as she moves out of the way. Jaren sits back down in his seat, and just as he does so, she reclines on him again.

"So, who's the craven with your friend?" The Twi'lek inquires, snuggling into him further.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but if he's with Xin he won't be an issue. If he is, I'm sure it'll fix itself." Jaren voices, placing his hand onto her stomach.

"If it doesn't, I don't mind dealing with them." Alyssar mentions, closing her eyes.

"I know, but unless he deserves it, we'll have to deal with it another way as you well know." Jaren states with ease.

"Always so balanced. Sometimes I wish you'd be a little darker, but oh well." Alyssar concedes with a small smile covering her face.

* * *

Zhi leaves the lounge room once her tour is over, and the three people go about their own form of relaxation. Xin sits on the couch and pulls his legs under him, Ronbo passes out on the nearest bed and Treshaw stands above Xin with an angered look.

"A Sith. Your 'friend' is a Sith, is that what you meant by being a 'non-traditional Jedi'?" He questions angrily.

"He's not a Sith, though he may look like one. Actually, a little too much like one for his own good… though that isn't the point. Jaren is a good man, I promise. In the same way, he is not a Sith, neither am I. We are exiles from the Order." Xin argues easily, glossing over many facets of their recent life.

Treshaw sits on the couch to his left and rests his elbows on his knees, letting his face fall into his hands. "I meant it when I said you have a fucked up life."

"I don't think I'm in a position to argue that." Xin confirms for his companion.

"No, you're not, and I dragged myself into this mess. I dragged my son into this… oh dear god, what if they never let us back on Coruscant?" He whimpers out.

"You won't have to worry about that. You can still leave, I would wager now is the time to do so. I doubt you'll be given much chance to leave later. Not that we would stop you, but I'm sure you know the dangers better than I do." Xin offers, resting a hand on Treshaw's shoulder.

"I might do that…" Treshaw begins. "But you saved my son's life, and if you trust this 'Jaren' fellow, then I suppose I can at least try to."

"The decision is entirely yours, Treshaw." Xin concludes as he enters a meditative state.

The older man sighs in defeat and plonks onto a bed in a side room to think the day's actions over.

* * *

Xin awakes to a silent bedroom and begins his morning routine without sloth. Within a few minutes, he steps out of the side room fully dressed and primed to go, only to see Treshaw sitting on the couch with a despairing look. The man looks up at him and they lock eyes.

"I talked with Ronbo last night, and he believes we should stay with you. I'm inclined to agree, but I need your word that Jaren fellow won't harm us." Treshaw stands as he talks and his gaze hardens.

"I can promise he won't hurt you. If he tries, I won't allow it." Xin promises to the slightly taller man.

Treshaw nods once and a smile adorns his face. "I knew you would say that I just had to hear it for myself."

As the conversation came to an end the doors swiftly open and Jaren comes walking in.

"Now why would I hurt you, Treshaw?" Jaren says quizzically, leaning against the door frame.

"Right then, don't remember telling you my name… and that would be a part of my worries." Treshaw counters.

"It's only a name, I can't do much with that alone." Jaren jokes, straightening himself out and walking deeper into the room.

"Fair enough." Treshaw replies, still on guard.

"Good morning, Jaren. I would appreciate it if you didn't scare my companions, though they only have themselves to blame." Xin pats Treshaw on the shoulder with a smile.

"Noted, but I can't promise anything, especially when it's so easy. Now, to business, I see you're both lacking weapons, I take it you'll want some?" Jaren mentions with a grin.

"That would be a great help." Treshaw answers for himself.

Xin nods in agreement. "That it would, I've been feeling exposed for far too long."

"Follow me then, I'll take you to the armory so you can take whatever you wish." Jaren informs the duo, turning on his heel and leaving the room.

Xin easily falls in step, but Treshaw went to make sure his son was still sleeping before jogging back to the group. Jaren leads the pair through the halls for about a minute before coming to a large door made entirely of blast-resistant materials and locked with the best locks available on Nar Shaddaa. He quickly types in the password and confirms the other methods of authentication. The door makes a large clank then slowly opens to reveal a plethora of energy weapons and a few slugthrowers.

"Hot damn." Treshaw comments as he looks around the room with a glaze in his eyes.

"Take whatever you want, it's easy to replace." Jaren mentions lightly as he turns to Xin. "Now, follow me, your weapon is not here."

Xin acquiesces and leaves Treshaw to gaze at the weapons as if they were the stars themselves. He follows Jaren down a separate set of halls, and deeper into the residence. They pass a few security points, guarded by a few Mandalorians. They come to another large door, near exact to the last but this time with guards flanking the door.

"You certainly have a lot of Mandalorians working for you." Xin comments loosely.

Jaren starts unlocking the door. "Comes with the business, you'll understand in a moment."

A brief moment passes as the door swings open, even slower than the last to reveal a lightsaber forge. It is adorned with the latest technologies for manufacturing the parts required and shaping the crystals.

"I'm beginning to understand." Xin agrees easily, searching the room with his eyes.

Jaren walks leisurely into his forge, only stopping once he reaches a shelf with a silver colored single bladed lightsaber hilt. He reaches and grabs it then turns back to face his friend.

"This is yours." Jaren notifies Xin tossing the hilt to him.

Xin catches it and gives it an experimental movement. "It certainly calls to me the best."

Xin ignites the blade and a purple blade not dissimilar to his last one shoots out. The major difference is the black core of the saber, giving it a far more interesting disposition.

"Try not to lose this one." Jaren sasses his friend while walking back to his side.

"No promises." Xin returns, before shutting the blade off and clipping it to his belt. "Much better than being unarmed, I can tell you that."

"It should be better all around, it's lighter and has a far better crystal." He states with indifference.

"Are you saying my skills at forging a blade are bad?" Xin questions with a stern face.

"In comparison? Yes." Jaren quips lightheartedly.

"Fair enough. How many blades are in here?" Xin chuckles before asking.

"A hundred or so, I stopped counting after a while." Jaren answers with ease.

"That's quite a number." Xin compliments. "But what now? I'm here, you must have some plan or other. You would have let me find you naturally if not."

"We find places that need balance, be it killing those who deserve it or helping those in need. I'd say Tython but we know how that would end." Jaren begins to list their options.

"Tython is not a good idea. I told the Jedi Council I would not go out of my way to find you, and we're together sooner than a month after I left." Xin agrees easily.

"Well, wherever we go it'll attract attention from either the Sith or Jedi." Jaren notes ushering his friend out of the forge.

"Of course. That's unavoidable. I suppose the issue then becomes, where do we start attracting attention?" Xin questions as Jaren locks the forge up.

"Anywhere Sith are would work, dealing with their sadistic ways is a good start." Jaren informs once the forge is sufficiently secure.

"I can agree with that. Luckily for us, Treshaw has a ship." Xin gives a nod of pride.

"The stock freighter he for some reason calls 'Katarin'?" Jaren asks, thinking of a better idea.

"It doesn't look like much, but it's certainly a good ship." Xin affirms.

"We could do that, or we could take a ship Zhi just procured for me." Jaren remarks walking back to the top of the residence.

"'Procured'. Somehow I get the feeling it wasn't entirely legal." Xin despairs as he lowers his head in defeat.

"Well, it was the Empire's, but they were not using it right so I 'liberated' it." Jaren skirts the legality mentioned by Xin.

"Right. Let's see it then." Xin asks

"It's in my hanger, at the Mezenti Spaceport. A 'friend' of mine procured me a hidden hanger." Jaren disclosures as he sees Alysaar at the end of the hall waiting for them.

"There's my favorite word again." Xin notices the same Twi'lek from the night before. "And I assume your favorite alien."

"I'd watch your words around her, she gets a little 'touchy' and not in the way your thinking." Jaren warns as they get closer to her.

"I'll bear that in mind. It seems she's waiting for you." Xin comments.

"So it would seem." Jaren returns, stopping in front of the aforementioned Twi'lek.

The Twi'lek is stood in her usual work attire, a brown crop top with black combat trousers and boots. Her lekku is wrapped in leather bindings which are attached to her headband. On both of her legs are blaster pistols which sit snugly in their holsters. On her back is a rifle which is around four feet long and is equipped with a scope. Her face was very feminine with light blue eyes setting those who see them at ease, and her figure that of the best models in the galaxy and a moderately sized bust.

"We've got an order from the planet 'Ord Mantell', and here's the kicker it's from the Republic government in control of the planet." Alyssar informs her partner while eyeing Xin cautiously.

"Interesting, now why would the Republic order black market weapons? Let me guess, the separatists are finally making a move?" Jaren asses the order quickly.

"They are, backed by the Sith of all people. What do you want to do about it?" She queries taking up her position on Jarens right, hooking his arm.

Jaren contemplates the decision before looking to Xin. "What do you think we should do? You are working with me now after all."

"It certainly promises to be more interesting than sitting down here thinking about it. We may as well go, the business is yours to handle, but it would be prudent to check the balance in the region. Especially if a war is brewing." Xin easily returns, ignoring the random glances from Alyssar.

"That it would, and if there is nothing we can do there, we may as well make some credits." Jaren rationalizes.

Xin nods in agreement as Treshaw appears in the doorway. "Those bloody blasters are amazing! Where'd you get all of them?"

"I 'procured' them from a Hutt, and some I think are the Republics and a few are definitely Imperial." Jaren says bluntly.

Xin gives a mighty sigh as Treshaw shrugs. "Oh, who cares! Blasters!" The oldest man in the group gives a fist to the air and whoops loudly.

"He's a complete man-child." Alyssar comments with slight annoyance.

"Onto the next topic, is the X-70B ready to go, Alyssar?" Jaren questions the now snuggling Twi'lek.

"Yes, It should just be able to carry the cargo, but why do you ask?" Alysaar returns with an answer and another question.

"It's a lot nice than a freighter." Jaren quickly responds leading the group to the port sector.

"It's gotta be one hell of a ship to best mine." Treshaw instantly turns serious with a cold tone to his voice.


End file.
